


I Got Your Back!

by xXkurohiloverXx



Series: Still Me and You, You and I Still [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga Friendship, Fluff, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kuroko Tetsuya being Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Near Future, Senior student! Kagami, Senior student! Kuroko, idiot pair alert, minor mention Aomine & Kise relationship, troubled! Kuroko, worried! Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXkurohiloverXx/pseuds/xXkurohiloverXx
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya just dropped a bomb to Kagami Taiga, making the tall man look at him as if it was the end of the world. Kagami is worried about Kuroko being troubled. They talked about it, and eventually their conversation made a turn to a rather serious talk.This is just them being the idiot pair.





	

“ _Oh_.”

 

                As the ball sank in the basketball net, Kagami Taiga completely froze on his spot—face pale and cold sweat beading on his forehead. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes straight to the little man with teal hair who had a blank face staring back at Kagami. What the teal haired man had just said caught Kagami off guard.

                Kagami slowly turned his body to fully face Kuroko Tetsuya, the teal haired man who jogged his way to get the ball.

 

                “You…want to stop…playing basketball? You…?” the words seemed so heavy to even blurt out that Kagami felt the burden in his chest and his eye giving a small twitch at the question. “Are you serious?”

 

                The look on Kagami’s face was readable. It was really shocking to him, for Kuroko to say he’d stop playing basketball— _him_ , who loves basketball more than anyone else, fights for it on the court, gives his all in the sport, and now _he wants to stop_?

                Impossible. That would be impossible, right?

                Kagami sweat dropped and gulped down the rising tension forming in his throat. Who knew that it would scare the shit out of him to hear from Kuroko _himself_ those words he thought would never slip out from his mouth.

 

                “Mm.” Kuroko gave a small nod. “I had been thinking for quite some time now.”

                “ _Thinking_ , you say…?” Kagami heaved a shaky sigh.

                “Kagami-kun, I know I’m being selfish and all but I really want to stop playing basketball for a moment. I need some time to collect myself.”

                “W-Wait! Are you, perhaps, thinking about what Akashi told you? Are you still affected by it?”

 

                Kagami took a sharp breath, realizing what he had just asked. He mentally smack himself and groaned inwardly. The question was a landmine to begin with. Even adding up the word ‘still’ as if telling Kuroko he had no right to brood over something that he felt bothered with.

 

                “I would be lying if I said _no_ , even though I am trying to hide that fact.”

 

                _Shit_ , Kagami sweat-dropped, _of course he’d still be bothered_ , he thought looking away from his partner. In all honesty, he doesn’t like seeing Kuroko making a sad or pained expression because he, himself, was easily affected by it as well. But he can’t force the guy to just forget all about it as well.

                As complicated as it sounds, Kagami let out a heavy sigh and scratched the back of his head, unconsciously pouting.

 

                “ _Aaggh_!! Fine, _fine_ , that’s you choice. I’ll respect that. I’m not gonna stop you.”

 

                Kagami pulled his hand back down to his side and started walking towards Kuroko. Stopping in front of the teal haired man, he put his hand on Kuroko’s head and slightly messed it up.

 

                Looking down at Kuroko, he said, “I’m not gonna force you to forget all of what happened and what Akashi said, but I am also _not_ gonna leave you alone either. Who knows what you might do.” He smirked.

                “Kagami-kun,” Kuroko looked up at Kagami with his usual blank face, “I think you’re referring to yourself.”

                “Tsk. Kuroko, you bastard!”

 

                As if on cue, Kuroko started running away from an angry Kagami. Though he only led the dark red haired man around the court.

                Deep inside Kuroko felt relieved, and thankful that Kagami was worried about him. But it was a little sad at the same time. Kuroko didn’t think that Akashi would have such strong feelings towards him. How, was what Kuroko questioned in his mind.

                Kuroko, with all respect towards Akashi, thought of the rich man as a superior not only in basketball but also as a man. Never once did his feelings go beyond that respect. It was pure admiration towards Akashi Seijuuro. And yet, his feelings wavered when he heard Akashi’s confession. To make matters worse, even Kagami heard it. Just by having Kagami stood behind Kuroko, listening to Akashi pour out his feelings, he slightly felt the murderous aura from the tall, dark-red head man.

                _Why_ , Kuroko deeply thought once again.

                This even happened just yesterday mid-noon, and now it had been bugging Kuroko all day; the event replaying in his head. Kuroko could only whimper, trying to shake off the rising uneasy feeling.

 

                “Oi, Kuroko!”

                Kuroko gasped and quickly turned his head towards the tall man who called.

                “See? You’re thinking about what happened yesterday, right?”

                “Kagami-kun?” Kuroko tilted his head to the side.

                “If you’re bothered by it, what do you want to do? I’ll try to help in any way I can. I am…” Kagami’s cheeks up to his ears were bright red, “…I am your partner, right?”

 

                Kuroko smiled a little at how much Kagami tried to hide his face.

                Just hearing the word ‘partner’ from Kagami made Kuroko happy, and looking at him now, who’s grinning from ear to ear, was like looking at the sun; too bright for Kuroko to see. Kagami really was his light.

                It was getting late for them, and they still hadn’t had their breakfast so they decided to go back and look for a place to eat. On the way back, Kagami got a call and had been huddled on his phone and Kuroko couldn’t help but glance at the tall man from time to time. Kagami was wearing a frown, arguing on the phone. It looked like the call was from Aomine, and that the dark-skinned man was having a problem, decided to consult it with Kagami who in turn suddenly had a foul mood. After the call, it left Kagami in a grumpy state on the rest of the way.

                Kuroko stared at the tall man, hesitant if he should ask him or not, given the mood Kagami was currently in. After a minute, Kuroko decided to just ask the man himself.

 

                “Kagami-kun, what did Aomine-kun say?”

                As expected Kagami didn’t want to hear Aomine’s name for a while, earning a grunt  from him and his frown went in deeper than before.

                “Kagami-kun?” Still, Kuroko wanted to know. Thus, he insisted the tall man to spill despite knowing the possible consequences.

 

                It was obvious in Kagami’s expression that he was hesitant to say anything, violently scratching the back of his head, still with a deep frown on his face, glaring at the road ahead of them.

 

                “No, it’s just that…it looks like Aomine and Kise are fighting.”

                “Eh?” Kuroko blinked a few times.

                “No, actually—You know what, those two had been like that ever since they got together. One minute they’re damn all over each other, and then the next minute they’re at each other’s throat. I mean, I don’t get why Aomine needs to call _me_ for a damn advice.”

                “Kagami-kun, you and Aomine-kun really had been good friends after that match, right? I think it’s his way of showing his respect and trust in you. After being beaten during our freshmen years, I guess.”

                “Be…Beaten, you say. Sometimes I just want to get away from you when you start having those dark thoughts. It scares me.” Kagami looked at Kuroko with colors on his face draining every second. Eventually he recovered after shaking his head to get the idea out of his mind. “Well, I won’t say ‘respect’…or ‘trust’….just, how should I say this….”

                Kuroko’s eyes didn’t leave Kagami, even for a second. “Are you bothered by their same-sex relationship?”

 

                Kagami stopped walking abruptly, turned his head quickly towards Kuroko, and stare at him for a while with wide eyes. They both stopped at the same time, on the middle of the pavement, and Kagami slowly shook his head, regaining his composure.

 

                “Of course not, I grew up in America. That kind of issue is nothing to me.”

 

                Homosexual relationship was not that rare nowadays, and to begin with Kagami was open with those kinds of talk anyway. Rather than saying ‘bothered’, he was more ‘worried’ with those two, especially towards Kise. Knowing how the blond man went through just to win Aomine over, Kagami couldn’t help but feel a little bit of sympathy, with him being a hopeless romantic. Not to mention that he was aware of his own feelings…wait, _what_?

                One way or another, Kagami was _not_ _bothered_ with his friends’ relationship.

 

                “I’m not bothered, at all.” He looked away.

                “Kagami-kun,” Kuroko called, earning a hum from Kagami as a reply, “do you like me?”

 

                There was a moment of silence for a good minute before Kagami turned his head back to Kuroko in a flash—almost like his neck would break at how fast he turned his head. His eyes would pop out of his eye-sockets with how much his eyes were open wide, staring at Kuroko after hearing his question.

                Kuroko was staring back at him, still with an expressionless face and big eyes. _Damn, those eyes_.

 

                 “EH? HUH?!”

                “In general, do you like me?”

                “Shut up, Kuroko, you bastard! I’m leaving!”

 

                With a flushed and heated face, Kagami stomped his way ahead of Kuroko and tried to avert his mind in finding a place to eat. Behind him, Kuroko smiled and followed the tall man—keeping his thoughts about Kagami being cute to himself. He might end up floating on a river if he even tried to blurt it out.

                Once again, Kagami’s phone rang. He answered it with an irritated tone, which turned out that it was the manager on the other line. They were being summoned right away, so after the call he told Kuroko about it but regretted even turning to look at him. Kuroko’s big eyes were staring at him, making him blush and quickly turn away. They both started jogging their way back to the school gym, with Kagami trying to calm his racing heartbeat, the _excess_ loud heart beating inside his chest, and focused on the road ahead them.

                Kagami recalled Kuroko’s question earlier and decided to answer it, heaving a sigh at the decision he even made. Yes, he sees Kuroko as a respectable man and he didn’t want to taint that with his feelings, and worse case, be rejected right after. But as a man, he had to swallow the hesitation and just confront Kuroko.

                _Be a man, dammit_ , Kagami scolded himself.

 

                Without giving Kuroko a look, Kagami went ahead and asked, “Hey, Kuroko, is it okay to say that I li… _ike you_?” the rest of the question faded with Kagami feeling the heat on his face coming back. Despite all the courage he sucked up, he suddenly felt embarrassed now that he said it out loud.

 

                Kuroko was taking a long time to answer, so Kagami once again turned his head to look at the teal-haired man, and _again_ , he regretted his actions. He would rarely see Kuroko smile, and whenever he sees it his heart would flutter and his stomach would do a flip, and his feelings would go even deeper with just a _simple fucking smile_. And yes, Kuroko Tetsuya was fucking smiling at him, _him_ , Kagami Taiga.

 

                “Thank God, Kagami-kun, you finally said it. I was waiting so long for you to tell me.”

                “H-Huh?! I was just asking—“

                “I like you.”

                “Eh?”

                “I like you, Kagami-kun.”

 

                Annoyed and embarrassed, that was what Kagami was currently feeling. He wanted to just smack Kuroko and at the same time, he wanted to just run away from Kuroko. Seriously, he hated this side of Kuroko, him being frank and straightforward, completely affecting his emotions, too. But, even though he hates that side of him, it’s also one of Kuroko’s charming sides that Kagami likes.

                _Confusing, yes, it’s Kuroko we’re talking about here_ , Kagami thought, wanting to bang his head to a nearby wall.

                He looked away, the smile on Kuroko’s face was making it worse for him, and not so good to his heart as well.

 

                “Kagami-kun.”

                “What?”

                “Do you like me?”

                “Shut up. Just shut it, Kuroko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this series consist of different pairs from different anime. Lol. Sorry for not informing you about it.   
> Also, forgive for any grammatical error. ;) You can just correct it on your own, I won't mind.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading.  
> More to come, so hoping you'd stay tuned <3
> 
> Happy Reading! :D


End file.
